The History of Namekkusei
by Piccylo
Summary: A textbook interpretation of what Namekku-sei was like before the devistating weather change. Advanced writing style with a scholarly approach.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DBZ, or DBGT, nor am I affiliated with anyone who produced, translated, or had any part in FUNi, Bird Studios, Viz, or Shonen Jump. This piece will probably have minute violence (at least reference it) and might not be without swearing in the future. It is rated PG for the time being, but has the possibility of going up.

This is being used to help me out with my little side project: compiling Namekku-go into a usable constructed language.

It's a textbook written for Katatsu-sei that explains the Namekku-sei-jin home world _before_ everyone had to evacuate. Since Katatsu-sei isn't entirely inhabited by Namekku-sei-jin, it is written from the POV of a scholar from outside the race.

Before you begin reading, you should be aware that it describes Namekku-sei-jin as having both male and female genders (it's not exactly against the show; I will explain it eventually).

* * *

**The History of Namekku-sei**

_A Study into Ante-Clades Namekku-sei-jin Culture_

_By: Mod'naro Eganosurept et al._

Chapter 1: Introduction

With the huge population of Namekku-sei-jin in our vast universe, to the point where it's nearly impossible to walk the streets of any civilized world without running into one of them, it seems beyond comprehension that this race was nearly made extinct by their own loved native-world from which they gain their name. However, that's only the last of Namekku-sei's vast and colorful history ante-clades. This peaceful, overly fertile people have among the most complex and eclectic pasts ever attributed to a single species.

Many a race's evolution was affected by forms of magic, particularly the Demon races (which the Namekku-sei-jin are among), which are attributed with the bipedal form as often as any other race, but Namekku-sei was in a perplexing situation, as it was one of the few naturally formed planets with a high level of such energy. Their evolution was entirely struck to mold by this guiding line. It's now believed that they might have developed from an amphibious lizard that was found only on their planet.

Their pre-history is suspected to be one of the shortest in any of our modern cultures, as it didn't take long for them after they took their bipedal form to form written language. Most civilizations have difficulties embracing sorcery, holding high skepticism towards it after technology begins to grow, but for them, it came along side and assisted with their pursuit of knowledge, being one of the few races that actually began and continued the study of Sorcery as a science that to them is as dignified as Chemistry or Biology. Because of this, they allowed themselves to develop quickly, understanding physics that were beyond the comprehension of scientists elsewhere.

Their written language was formed in the need to write something down for posterity and simple future reference, since the spells that they worked on were so complex and had so many variables that they were difficult to memorize and repeat later. There was very little evolution in this written language, since a committee of the people's highest magicians chose the symbols. This basic committee has chosen any and all new words or letters entered into the language until the beginning of the War of the High Clans, where they were slaughtered and declared as tools for old rule.

The Namekku-sei-jin were always known as a race close to nature, no matter how advanced they became, which was often attributed to their peaceful attitude. The magic between all life on the planet and the planet itself produced an aura of understanding and equanimity. It is not to say that every man, woman, child, and fish gave each other no strife or violence, but there is a scholarly and philosophical acceptance of the power of nature rather than constant attempt to control nature.

Their closeness to nature is also connected to their incredible fertility, that very attribute that makes the universe refer to the race as "the most tastefully sexual and reproductive species known on this side of the Red Stream". This is despite the fact that women are biologically more unlikely to be born. The tendency is that about 1 percent of the population has been female, 100 to 1. Because they are rare, Namek sub-cultures often practice polyandry (a form of polygamy where the woman has more than one male spouse), and the mothers often have as many children as possible in hopes of birthing a daughter of their own. Women are prized and valued members of their society, and to kill one is considered the highest of sins, whereas the killing of men is sometimes justified as helping quell the overpopulation. Their sexual drive is very strong as soon as they "come of age" (roughly puberty), when they begin to separate the sexes in school (and sometimes at home) until they've learned to control these urges as to not chance accidental impregnation.

There are two "types" of Namekku-sei-jin outside of male/female: The Warrior Types, the right hand of force, and the Healing Types, the left hand of balm. Not every Namek is one of these types especially, since the "type" is partially hereditary and most are mixed. These types are recognized early on, and sometimes the females seek particular men of these types, even down very precise mixes, to mate with them. This practice stems from a belief that if you coordinate a precise mix between mates, you will have a higher chance of birthing daughters.

With both Warrior and Healing Types, when one is mixed, the predominant type (which is dignified by how much percent they are; if they are equal, it tends to favor the genes supplied by the mother) can be trained as the skill of the Namekku-sei-jin, but only in that skill. A mixed tended towards Healer (or pure Healer) cannot fight (well) and a mixed towards Warrior (or pure Warrior) cannot heal (without medical equipment). These types are just another display of the Namekku-sei-jin Sorcery.

* * *

For those who are wondering, "ante-clades" is Latin for "before the disaster", like how we use "ante-bellum" (before the war) to describe the period before the Civil War.  
Was it boring enough for you? XD This one is actually short because it's an introductory chapter. The rest will almost definitely be longer. 


	2. Pre History Namekkusei

Disclaimer: It's in chapter one. Chances are that if you're reading this, you're used to me saying this in each of the subsequent chapters of all of my other fanfics.

* * *

Chapter 2: Pre-History Namekku-sei

It's theorized that when Namekku-sei-jin became bipedal, they immediately began study into sorcery, having the side effect of loosing superstition quickly instead of basing their society around it. Where as most societies fell quickly to fabricated gods as a crutch, the Nameks found stability in their arts of manipulating magic and had no use for creating gods to describe forces that they already understood. They did, however, after understanding more about magic, realize that magical forces can be controlled and personified, so their word for a "god" was, and still is, used as a scientific term.

The "priests" were, as in many pre-history societies, the highest in social stature. They were regarded with special respect for their skills as high sorcerers and established themselves as the leaders of separate tribes across the planet. There's little information about the tribes, but there's evidence that they were always at war with each other over land, and the ones that lost the battles either had to allow themselves to be enslaved, killed themselves, or migrated elsewhere. Because of the Namekku-sei-jin pattern of explosive population climbs, new land was often necessary, and invading into the land of other tribes became common.

The tribes evolved into small nations, lead by an aristocratic family that descended from the high priest that had been established as the leader. Even though all political institutions were maintained by the strongest sorcerers in the family, everyone within the family (and every family, down to the poorest) had to answer to the eldest female, characterizing the underscoring matriarchy in Namekku-sei-jin society.

Another institution began to rise along with the increase of wars: the guilds of the warrior and healer types. The barracks became another political complex, where the strongest warriors and the best healers gained the respect of the civilians since they were the force that allowed them to expand into other lands. Great warrior and healer families became the first prospects of getting married into the ruling family, planting the seeds of the future warrior aristocracy that the Namekku-sei-jin are ruled by today.

During this political progress, several different high sorcerers began to create their own systems in which they could record what they observed, which would eventually be brought together in the rising magic guilds to evolve into one language, and the guilds began to unify and turn into the Committee of Ledger, dedicated to the control of choosing the symbols used.

The race had been in existence for roughly 800(a/n) of their years before the invention of writing, and it only took about 60 before it was used for anything other than recording spells and observations in the study of sorcery. About the same time it was beginning to be used to record current events, war was being discussed in political terms, since many of the families now knew each other through the Committee of Ledger, establishing the marriage between the aristocratic families as a way to legally bind two nations together as one, named in favor of the bride's family.

As can be expected with such a quick evolution of thought, they're pre-history was very short; it didn't even last 1000 years. But, despite this, they still remained as close to nature as ever instead of trying to overcome it with technology, using the technology to increase their intuitive relationship with nature. Much later on, we'll discover why this connection with their planet nearly cost their existence. Another attributer to this rapid sophistication was the sheer optimism from the good weather that Namekku-sei tended to have, allowing good growing seasons and increase in produce. This should be mentioned now as there are few recordings of terrible weather, but each instance plays a huge role in their history.

* * *

(a/n) 800 years on Namekku-sei is about 400 years on Earth, since 2 years pass on Namekku-sei for every year on Earth (It passes in 180 Earth days, which isn't exactly half a year, but it only effects if you're trying to be precise).  
This one also ended up pretty short, but, like it said, they didn't have much of a pre-history. 


End file.
